Certain locks include an interchangeable core or lock cylinder such that the cylinder can be removed from a lock housing without disassembling the lock assembly. In some systems, an entry or change key is utilized during normal locking and unlocking operations, and a control key is utilized to remove the cylinder from the housing. Some such systems have certain limitations and disadvantages. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in systems and methods directed to lock cylinders having interchangeable cores.